


Fighting An Omega

by Lilmisskawaiipickle



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: AU-Omegaverse, Alpha! Space Monkeys, Alpha! Tyler Durden, Beta Hormones, Heat Suppressants, M/M, My first fic in this fandom (yay), Omega! Narrator, Slight Aftercare, Smut, Trust me on this one, Tyler's real in this one, phone sex(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmisskawaiipickle/pseuds/Lilmisskawaiipickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Narrator's lived on suppressants his whole life and one day he runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting An Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do an Omegaverse of this fandom, so here it is.-Lilmisskawaiipickle

Jack swallows down his government issued suppressant pills and then his beta hormone pills. He has to disguise himself. Tyler can't know he's an omega, he'd pity him and make him leave Fight club. Even though Tyler's gotten so close to him, he hasn't found out just yet. Jack stares himself down in the mirror. Eyes lined with dark circles earned from insomnia, pale skin, short tufty brown hair, and stubble. He really needs to shave. He picks up the razor when-

"Hey Jack, I need to take a piss! Hurry up!" Tyler bangs on the door, and Jack shoves the pill bottles into his ratty dark blue robe. He washes his hands under the rusty water with a bar of soap he made, and wipes them on his robe.

He opens the door and Tyler pushes past him- Jack rolls his eyes and leaves the bathroom on the second floor and goes to his room. It's night and the space monkeys are hanging all around, smelling like _alpha alpha alpha_ and the intoxicating scent screams at him but he manages to think of cigarette burns and a lye kiss.

No no no, that doesn't help at all. He has a fucking crush on Tyler and he needs to get rid of it.

_I am Jack's guilty unavoidable crush._

Jack groans into the mildewed pillow and rolls over to look at his suppressant bottle- his face drains and cold sweat sheens on the back of his neck. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit..._ " He runs his fingers through his hair and he looks at it again- it expired just yesterday.

Yesterday. Suppressants are guaranteed a full twenty four hours of heat prevention, so he should be fine. He thinks. He stays awake for the rest of the night, not being able to get any sleep, and contemplating his current situation. Like that's any different from the usual.

In the morning, Jack doesn't feel any different than the usual. He feels fine, other than this premonition of a possible heat. _I am Jack's fear of a possible heat._ Tyler stopped in his doorway at around twelve and told him that he'd be out all day. When Jack asked where, Tyler left and was already down the stairs at that point.

 _Bastard._ Jack thinks, and sits on his mattress, wondering about how he should go about his day. If he needs to call Tyler, he's going to do it on his phone away from the monkeys. He'll reek of omega and submission if this is truly going to be a heat. Jack is not that kind of guy. He eats breakfast and lunch alone and makes soap in the basement until 6:00 when his body begins to start heating up.  _Nope, nope, nope._ Jack thinks, while grabbing his phone and rushing to the bathroom on the second floor. He runs up the rickety stairs with eyes screaming _omega_ following him.

He slams the bathroom door shut and locks it. Jack tears off every single one of his clothes and pulls over a monkey coming round the corner. He tells him with a growl to get him one of those big bags of ice and to make it fast. The space monkey's eyes blow wide and gloss over with arousal, but nods anyways without another word, and leaves to yell out to get some ice stat. _Such obedient monkeys._ Jack thinks, and smiles.

But a throbbing of his puckered tight hole knocks him out of his train of thought, and suddenly he's sweating all over. A tight need to be fucked and held into submission rocks his body and a whimper escapes his mouth as slick begins to leak out of his virgin hole. This is Jack's first heat, so he's taking it pretty badly. He's been on suppressants his whole life ever since he's been diagnosed. A knock on the door, and two large bags of ice are dropped off into the bathroom without a word. He weakly stands up and tears open one bag to pour it into the bathtub. He pours in the second, and snakes into the ice bath without another thought and a moan of relief.

But the ice and his comfort don't last, because eventually, the ice melts. He stares at his phone while inserting a finger into his ass to relieve some stress. He moans wantonly, and after a half hour of being in the tub and two fingers in his ass seem to do nothing, he realizes he needs Tyler. Now. He shakily dials in Tyler's number, and shakes in the tub with the euphoria rippling through him.

"Yello." That word alone coming from Tyler pulls out a shaky moan from Jack.

"Ty-Tyler," Jack whines, writhing in the tub. "

Jack, what's going on?" Tyler calmly questions, as if he knows exactly what's going on. On the other side of the phone, Tyler's at a bar with a woman who reeks of omega and clings to him like a slut begging for it. She seems like a doll with a long life ahead of her, who has parents wishing to show her curves and beauty off to all alphas who could be possible partners.

"I'm going into..." A wanton moan spills into Tyler's ear through the phone and his dick is already half hard.

"What, Jack, _what_?" Tyler urgently asks, shaking off the young woman and she makes a pouty frown. Tyler glowers at her and returns to his conversation with Jack. "Jack... What's going on?"

Jack's moans reverberate in Tyler's head and Jack hoarsely whispers with lust lining his tone, "I'm i-in _heat_." Jack holds in the whimpers that nearly spill out from listening to Tyler's voice, and he's rock hard. He can almost smell Tyler through the phone, and he holds back everything he wants to touch Tyler, feel Tyler, have him i _nside him._ Tyler blanches and immediately becomes powered with the strength of a grade A Alpha.

He storms his way out of the bar and he tells Jack, "Jack. Listen to me. Don't go outside of that room. There are alphas all around you, and unless you're planning on being gang raped by them, I suggest you keep them out." Jack whimpers in response, knowing he already locked the door and gets off listening to Tyler's voice.

Fast forward. Pause.

Jack's panting like he ran a marathon, but really, he's just about to enter one of the deepest throes of his heat. Suddenly someone's banging on the door. "Jack, open the door, it's me!" Tyler shouts, and Jack gets up, whimpering from the loss of the water. He rushes to the door and finds Tyler, who wraps him up in his red leather coat and scoops him up to his bedroom. Jack presses his face into Tyler's chest, the crook of his neck, anywhere he can get his scent. Tyler smells like soap, blood, musk, and something else that drives him insane and he absolutely fucking loves it.

" _Tyler..._ " Jack whimpers as he's thrown onto Tyler's bed, and he spreads his legs, only to be flipped over and have Tyler slide underneath him, naked and ready. Tyler's cock rubs against his own, and Jack moans in delight.

"I want you to ride me and show me how much you want my knot." Tyler's already fucking Jack with his eyes and he smells like omega, all spit and heat and slick. Tyler could gladly drown in it. So when Jack sinks down on his cock like a pro, he can't help but groan and grip his hips with brutal strength. He sits back and lets Jack bounce on his swollen dick and Jack is spilling out moans that sound like music to his ears. Tyler decides his omega (soon he will be his) has had enough control and he grips his hips harder and slams into his ass. He meets his eyes with Jack's and Tyler flips them over for more leverage to fuck into his tight wet hole.

Jack bares his neck towards Tyler, begging him to mark him. "T-Tyler, mark me!!" Jack yelps. So Tyler breathes onto the bonding gland and streaks long stripes on the bump with his tongue. Jack purrs into Tyler's ear, and that's it, so he slams into Jack and tugs at his omega's cock.

"C'mon baby, cum for me. You're doing so well, so beautiful laid out for me..." Jack arches his back for more friction against Tyler's chest and he sees white- Jack cums all over his and Tyler's chests with a yell and he throbs his already tight hole so he can squeeze the orgasm out of Tyler and he can bite down hard on the bonding gland. Jack winces and tears prick at his eyes but it spurs him on all the more. They're connected together by the knot inside of Jack, and Tyler licks up all the bonding oils and the little blood that was spilled.

He smiles when Jack's glazed brown eyes meet his, and Jack tucks Tyler's head into his shoulder and sighs. No words are spoken to each other, except for elated smiles and soothing touches.

_I am Jack's pure bliss._

Throughout the rest of Jack's heat, Tyler only fucked him hard and raw when he asked for it. Otherwise he gave all his omega the control. He loved his omega, his beautifully scarred omega. He loved everything about him, his awkward smiles, red ears, his lanky body, the way he talked when he was speaking about something he loved, and the way he would always go to _him_. He knows he shouldn't be smitten over a guy that's pretty much his best friend, but the other has mutual feelings. So it's fine that they're bonded for life now. It's also fine that Jack's sleeping for once. And in his arms.

_I am Tyler's pure bliss._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! I'll gladly accept any:  
> Comments  
> Prompts  
> Criticism  
> Advice


End file.
